Bow and Arrow
The (more generally the ) is a powerful item introduced early in Diamond is Unbreakable. In Part 4, it becomes a major plot-driving force for its role as the source of many new Stand users; and it is revealed that its influence extends back to Stardust Crusaders. Some of the Arrows or fragments of Arrow-heads also bear influence on the events of Vento Aureo and Stone Ocean; where further previous influence is detailed. Profile History Appropriately 50,000 years ago, a meteorite crash landed on Earth around an underpopulated region of , . In 1978, a mineral excavation team uncovered an unknown virus within the rocks of the surrounding area and determined that it has been laying dormant inside the meteorite that hit Earth long ago. Despite extensive research, government doctors were unable to determine the alien virus' purpose outside the total elimination of human life. Akin to the theory of evolution, it was discovered that certain people processed the quality that would allow them to survive when exposed to the virus, instead rewarding them new abilities. Chapter 552: Pronto! On the Line (2) p.13 Several hundred years before the discovery of the virus, a man who wished to acquire the power of gods took the rocks and fashioned them into arrows. These arrows had since been lost until 1986 when an Egyptian ruins investigation team uncovered six of them from underneath the Egypt desert. The arrows were eventually stolen by Diavolo, who sold five of them to Enya the Hag. The arrows allowed the wielder to unlock Stand abilities in those who had the potential to awaken one, essentially acting as the aforementioned trigger. The six arrows were eventually distributed between various people, among them were Keicho Nijimura, Yoshihiro Kira, Jean Pierre Polnareff, and the Speedwagon Foundation.Chapter 569: A Brief Flashback p.13 Stand-awakening property The stone that the meteorite consisted of will catalyze and awaken the Stand of any living creature it cuts. However, if the target lacks sufficient spiritual strength, they will die from the resultant spiritual strain. On the other hand, the Arrows normally only seek out (and cut) those who can handle the strain to begin with. One could argue that the arrow-stone meteorite sought out Earth with its many strong spirits, rather than striking the planet by chance. Other physical effects of piercing In certain cases, such as with Ken Oyanagi and Stray Cat, with neither of them being exposed to regeneration or regenerative abilities, the wound caused by the arrow will heal and leave a hole about the size of an average coin. As the origin of Joestar Family Stands The Arrow's effects are also transferable down bloodlines, generally without exception as the Arrow that pierced Jonathan Joestar's body taken over by Dio awakened Stands in the rest of the Joestar family, with certain people without the necessary spiritual strength suffering from the strain (such as Holy Kujo and Josuke Higashikata). A family member without the spiritual strength to control a Stand will be slowly overwhelmed by it as if they were suffering a severe fever as it happened with Holy Kujo and Josuke. "Requiem" Stands When a Stand user is pierced by the Arrow, as in the case with Yoshikage Kira, the Stand in question doesn't change, but instead gains a new power. The user himself/herself changes in appearance as well. But, if the Arrow hits the Stand instead of the user, the Stand, then known as a Requiem Stand, completely changes form and its powers become drastically greater than usual. Breaking an Arrow-head; Fragments It is possible to break an Arrow and render it ineffective. This is largely implied to be related to the insect-like carving on the flat face of an arrow, which, if intact, will be usable. It can even retain its effects and seek out potential Stand users in the form of an amulet that Jotaro gave to Jolyne, as long as the insect carving on its face is intact and it is able to pierce its target. The Arrows Six Arrows have been found so far. All of them were originally stolen from an excavation team in Egypt by Diavolo in the year 1986 and all but one were then sold to Enya the Hag. They are as follows: # Possessed by Enya the Hag and used to awaken DIO's Stand, also causing Stands to awaken within those of Joestar blood. Knowledge of this arrow was retrieved by the Speedwagon Foundation thanks to a picture of Enya with it and a bow. This Arrow is most likely the one (with an accompanying Bow) seen on DIO's wall in the anime adaptation of Stardust Crusaders. Since Jotaro thought that there was only one arrow after hearing Angelo's story, it was not retrieved at the end of Part 3. # Found by Keicho after learning about Enya due to her relation to DIO and thus his father. Used by the brothers to create Stands in order to discover one able to kill their father. Later stolen by Akira Otoishi who tried it on two rats, then was taken into Speedwagon Foundation's custody. Probably the source of the shard that Jotaro gave to his ex-wife when they divorced and that Jolyne receives 2 or 3 years later at the beginning of Stone Ocean, though the shard's arrow design can not be identified. # Given to Yoshihiro Kira by Enya. He used it to awake his son's Stand and years later used to create other users to protect him. Its whereabouts after powering up the Stand Killer Queen with Bites the Dust are unknown. It might have been destroyed when Yoshihiro's picture exploded. # The arrow that Diavolo did not sell to Enya. Given to Polpo and merged with Black Sabbath to test new members of Passione. It was shattered with the death of Polpo and Black Sabbath's destruction. # Complete arrow recovered by Polnareff in Egypt, and used to awaken the Requiem abilities of Silver Chariot and Gold Experience. Later entered the possession of Giorno Giovanna. This is the only shown arrow retrieved by Diavolo with an insect figure on it instead of a hole, though one of the 6 arrows' design is unknown since hidden behind another. # Possibly the arrowhead given to Enrico Pucci by DIO himself, though its whereabouts are unknown as it seemingly disappeared (or returned somehow to DIO) after Pucci was pierced. Insect design. If not the sixth Arrow, then it could likely be Polnareff's arrow before the head was placed on a complete wood piece, or be the origin of Jolyne's shard. Chain of events as described in Part 5 (Translation) People shot with the Bow & Arrow By Enya Geil: *DIO By Keicho Nijimura: *Anjuro Katagiri *Tamami Kobayashi *Toshikazu Hazamada *Yukako Yamagishi *Kishibe Rohan *Akira Otoishi *Koichi Hirose By Akira Otoishi: *A brown rat *Bug-Eaten By Yoshihiro Kira: *Yoshikage Kira *Ken Oyanagi *Mikitaka Hazekura (possibly no effect) *Yuuya Fungami *Toyohiro Kanedaichi *Terunosuke Miyamoto *Masazo Kinoto By Diavolo: *Himself *Coco Jumbo By Polpo: *Giorno Giovanna (no effect) *Koichi Hirose (no effect) *Old Janitor (caused death) *Narancia By Polnareff: *Silver Chariot (created Chariot Requiem) *Gold Experience (created Gold Experience Requiem) By Jolyne's amulet: *Jolyne Cujoh *Gwess *Ermes Costello By Pucci's piece: *Enrico Pucci Similar phenomena in SBR & JoJolion Steel Ball Run A similar case happens in the alternate universe, in a desert along the trail of the Steel Ball Run. In this case, a meteorite crashes into the desert and forms a mobile formation of land known as the "Devil's Palm" that would change location every time and was feared by the natives near the area. As was the case with the Arrow, it was rumored that the "Devil's Palm" sought out future Stand users, and like the arrow, imposed a heavy affliction upon them from which the person would survive and obtain a Stand. JoJolion After the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake, the Wall Eyes sprout up in locations corresponding to the Stand users. Gallery JOJOArrowAndBowAnime.jpg|The Bow and Arrow seen hanging on DIO's wall in Stardust Crusaders Bow and Arrow in case.png|The Bow and Arrow resting in a protective case. Kira & Arrow.png|Yoshikage Kira being pierced by the Arrow Arrowheads.png|The Six Arrow Heads discovered by Diavolo References Site Navigation Category:Items Category:Concepts